When The Time is Right
by palmettobabe1488
Summary: NILEY! N&M are really good friends. They spend alot of their time together. Let's just say their age difference isn't the only obstacle they'll have to face.
1. Chapter 1

When The Time Is Right

This idea just came to me. This fanfic is going to be based of a dream I had one night about the guy I like, this did not actually happen. Now the age difference is true. I think I've fallen for one of my younger brother's friends. He's 17 and I'm 20. Hey don't judge! Haha.

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with HM or the JB. This is legal. JB appeared on HM as themselves.

Enjoy!

Chapter One:

(Miley's POV)

I've known Nick for a couple years now. We've never been as close as we are now. Every time I'm home from college I long to spend my weekends with him. Nick is my little brother, Shane's friend. I've known Nick since Nick and Shane were in middle school I guess. It wasn't until maybe the beginning of this past summer Nick and I became really close, as did my best friend Demi and my brother. Since the summer it's always been Demi and Shane and Nick and me.

Once school began in the fall I left for my third year of college. I'd come home on the weekends so see Demi and Nick. Every weekend I was home Demi and I would go watch Nick's high school football games on Friday nights and then the four of us, Demi, Nick, Shane and I would go to the Waffle House afterwards to hang out until we were so tired we'd pass out. We'd meet up at the high school and then I would get into Nick's red Chevy truck and Shane would stay with Demi. It didn't take long for Nick's truck to become my most favorite place to be. I loved being around Nick all the time. He always made me laugh and he was the only guy I knew that I could be completely myself around and still have butterflies in my stomach at the same time.

Demi and I would stay up for hours talking about how I was falling hard for Nick and she was falling hard for Shane. We would text until the early hours of the morning.

'Demz, what am I supposed to do?' –Milez

'Idk Milez, what am I supposed to do? –Demz

'Ugh, this is too complicated.'-Milez

'You know, things would be a whole lot simpler if your parents had you two switch. Shane needs to be my age and you be Nick's age.'-Demz

'OMG that is perfect! Dang you mom and dad! Haha' –Milez

'I guess all we can do is just wait.'-Demz

'Yeah, you're right. The age difference does look like bad right now. We're 20, they're 17.'-Milez

'Yeah, you know that's true'-Demz

'Say like in 10 years when we're 30 and they're 27, that doesn't look nearly as bad as 20 and 17.'-Milez

'Yeah. We'll Milez, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow night at your house for movie night with our boys.'-Demz

'Okay, goodnight Demz. Love yah' –Milez

'Love you too.'-Demz

Movie nights with Nick and Shane were the best. We'd watch so many different movies and Shane and Demi would curl up on the couch while me and Nick would slide our lazy boys together until the arms of the chair were touching. This particular night we were watching "The Ugly Truth" (we could get them to watch anything). After the movie was over Nick would look and me and tilt his head in the direction of the window. I knew exactly what that meant. I'd nod yes and we got up.

"Where are you two going?" Demi asked.

"No where." I'd reply

"Just riding around" Nick added.

"Oh okay" Demi said giving me a look, I turned red.

Nick grabbed his phone and his keys and I slid on my flip flops, grabbed my phone and we headed out the back door. This was my favorite time of the night. Nick and I wouldn't really go anywhere in particular; we'd just ride around our small little town. We'd go riding through our friends' neighborhoods to see if they were home or we'd ride to the airport to see if any planes had landed or something.

The whole time we were riding around, we'd sing. He'd have our favorite mix CD in and we'd sing like Justin Bieber or Carrie Underwood or Keith Urban. We always had our songs. Our favorite songs to sing were 'One Time' by Justin Bieber and 'I Told You So' by Carrie Underwood and Randy Travis. We'd have so much fun. I couldn't help but smile when 'I Told You So' was on. I'd sing Carrie Underwood's part of course and he'd sing Randy Travis's. My favorite part was when he'd sing 'when I got down my knees and told you I'd be yours forever, would you get down on yours too and take my hand', he'd look at me as he was singing and my heart would melt. I couldn't help but have a huge grin on my face and I knew my cheeks had to be the color of tomatoes from blushing.

It was the same thing every weekend. Through the fall, when I was home it was football games then Waffle House on Fridays, then movie and riding around on Saturdays. Christmas break this past year changed everything and brought us to where we are now. Things really began to heat up between Nick and me. Over Christmas break Nick was at my house almost every night. Some nights it would be without Shane there and I could tell my parents were getting really suspicious.

One night I was taking to Demi on the phone and we were joking around about her and Shane and me and Nick.

'So I've decided before I die, I'm going to hook up in the bed of a red Chevy truck' I said.

'Oh really.' Demi replied. 'Any particular red Chevy truck'

'No not really, but if it happens to be in Nick's with Nick, I'm not complaining.'

'You're such a whore Miley'

'No I'm not miss, I'm so sorry Miley but I totally kissed your brother after you and Nick left the other night.'

'Okay, okay.'

'Plus Demi, it's not like it's going to happen.'

'Yeah that's what I said about making out with your brother.'

'Okay, hey Demi, what did I say about details. I don't want the details on what you do with my brother. Leave that between you two please.'

'Oh yeah sorry'

It was New Years Eve and Nick and I were riding around. We were listening to our normal songs and just having fun. All the sudden Nick took me down a dirt road about a mile and a half and turned off the truck.

'Come on, I've got some blankets in the back. Let's go lay down.'

My heart began to race.

"Uh, okay sure."

We put two blankets down on the bed and then we laid down and put two blankets more over us. I laid my head on his shoulder and laid my arm gently on his chest. I have to admit that was the best moment of my life right there. I had so many thought racing through my head. I kind of jumped a little when his hand touched mine. When I did, he kind of chuckled a little. Our fingers intertwined and it was like that moment the world stopped spinning and everything was perfect. We just laid there staring up at the stars listening to the fireworks off in the distance.

'You know, I really hate this age difference.' He said softly.

'Me too. More than you know.'

'Miley…' he said softly.

'Yeah Nick?'

I looked up at him to see his beautiful brown eyes staring at me and moving closer to mine. Then just like it was meant to be, my eyes shut just as his lips met mine. I don't know how many other fireworks were going off around the work on New Years Eve, but there were plenty going off here. Nick leaned over to where is chest was over mine and he put his hand under my head and we deepened the kiss.

Before I knew it, that goal that I told Demi was going to happen, happened. That night, on New Years Eve, I had sex in a red Chevy truck, that happened to be Nick's with Nick. That got me to where I am today, 20, pregnant, and I couldn't say who the father was because Nick was 17 and begged me not to tell.

Okay there was Chapter one. Like I said this kinda based of me and my live and then part of a dream I had. I'll try to update this weekend. In the mean time please review and let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter. I'm really glad ya'll liked it. Hope this chapter is just as good! Please review at the end!! :)

Previous Chapter:

Before I knew it, that goal that I told Demi was going to happen, happened. That night, on New Years Eve, I had sex in a red Chevy truck, that happened to be Nick's with Nick. That got me to where I am today, 20, pregnant, and I couldn't say who the father was because Nick was 17 and begged me not to tell.

I didn't realize I could go from being the happiest I've ever been in my life to the most scared I've ever been in my life so fast. On February 5, I knew something was not right with me. I was almost three weeks late and that's just not like my body. I'm usually a couple days early. I began to freak out immediately. I shut myself away from the world. I stayed locked in my room when at home and at school, besides the times I actually had to go to class and I began to not even go home. I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't answer phone calls or texts. I'd just sit in my room thinking about what I had gotten myself into.

I would cry every time I'd receive a text from my parents, Shane, Demi, and Nick. I wanted to tell them so bad what was wrong with me and why I was secluding myself from the world but I couldn't bring myself to tell them. I couldn't tell my parents because I knew they would be disappointed in there little girl. I'd always promised them I'd wait until marriage before I had sex but I blew that in just one night. I couldn't tell Nick. He's 17, in high school and has an amazing football and baseball career ahead of him. I couldn't ruin his future for him. I was kind of ashamed to tell Demi and Shane. I knew those two would be the only ones who would have my back in the situation but still I couldn't bring myself to tell them.

Over the past few days after not being home since I returned back to school I started getting texts and voicemails from my parents asking me to call them and to come home. It wasn't like me to not come home for weeks at a time.

A voicemail from my dad: "Miley, we haven't heard from you in a week or so. We really want you to come home for a couple days. We miss you! Give us a call, please. I love you, baby girl."

A text from my mom: "Miley, call me. I miss you!"

A text from Demi: "Milez, where the hell are you? I haven't heard from my best friend in like a million years. Hope school isn't taking up your whole life. Sure would like to see my best friend more than once a month. Call me bitch! Love you!"

A text from Nick: "Hey Sweetie. You need to come home. I miss our riding around. Come see me…please?"

A text from Shane: "Hey Mi-lay! Just seeing what you were up to. You know you've been gone a long time when I start missing you. Give me a call."

Those were the first set of messages I started to receive. Then they turned into these.

From dad: "Miley, where are you? You need to call us or we're coming up there. I'm not kidding. I love you."

From mom: "Miles, I'm getting really worried about you. Please give us a call. Please."

Demi: "Miley, this isn't funny anymore. Are you still alive? I need to see you. Call me!"

Nick: "Hey. I'm starting to get scared. Why aren't you talking to me? What did I do? Whatever it is, I'm sorry! Please call me or text me or something."

Shane: "Okay Miley, I'm your brother, I'm not stupid. Something's wrong or something happened, call me. You know you can trust me. I really need to talk to you."

Every text message I would receive the more depressed and the more disappointed I became in myself. Finally after a couple days of not even getting out of bed I got a text message from Demi.

"Miley, I really hope you're okay. I just wanted to say I love you and I know whatever you're doing or whatever you going through you will tell me when you're ready. I'm your best friend Miley. I'm here when you need me. Just know everyone here is extremely worried about you. Please call someone. It doesn't have to be me just call. I love you and I'm waiting."

After reading that text from my best friend I finally got the courage to call. I wiped my tears off of my tear-stained cheeks; then I picked up my phone and called Demi.

…Ring…

…Ring…

"Miley?"

"Yeah." I said softly to where she could barely hear me.

"Oh thank God. Miley are you okay?"

"Demi, listen. I'm sorry I haven't called in a while." I said slowly trying to hold back the tears I could feel forming in my already puffy eyes.

"It's okay."

"Demi, I'm coming home this weekend. I need to talk to you and Shane and just you and Shane. Don't tell anyone I'm coming home right now. I'm going to call Shane in a little bit. I've got something I need to tell you." Jus then I busted into tears.

"Sh Sh Sh Miley. It's okay."

"No, Demi. It's not. I'll call you later." I hung up the phone threw it on my desk and buried my head in my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up really late the next morning feeling really drained. I haven't felt this bad in a really long time. I decided to get up and get in a hot shower to freshen up for a little bit. I figured I'd go ahead and skip class one more day and just go ahead and go home to be with Demi. I felt Demi was the only person I could be around right now that wouldn't judge me on my mistake, including myself. So I got up, walked into my bathroom and turned the hot water all the way on. I removed my pajamas and stepped in letting the hot water and steam cleanse me. After standing in the shower until the water became cold, I got out, wrapped a towel around my body and hair, and then walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

After about an hour of getting ready I was looking as good as I was going to get. Hey, I look the best I've looked all week. I packed up, loaded my car and got on the road. I decided to send Demi a text.

"Hey Demz, meet me at my house in two hours. My parents will be at work, we need to talk."

"Okayyy! I'll be there, love!"

That drive home was the longest two hours of my life. My mind kept thinking about how Demi would react. I also couldn't help but wonder if I was putting myself through all this for nothing. I mean yeah I was three weeks late, but I haven't bought a pregnancy test yet, I hadn't been to the doctor either. What if all this was just in my head? Finally I pulled in my driveway to see Demi's jeep there as well. She immediately jumped out of her car and ran to me. The second I stepped out of my car she engulfed me in her arm into the biggest hug I've ever received from her in my life.

"Miley Ray Stewart! Don't you ever do this to me again! I've been worried sick. But I'm glad you're home. I've missed you!"

She hugged me again and then she helped me get my bags in and we sat down to talk. We both grabbed a diet coke out of the fridge and headed upstairs to my room. I laid down on my bed and she sat down on my loveseat. I looked at her, my best friend, scared to tell her. I could feel the tears burning in my eyes ready to stream down any second. You think with all the tears I've cried this past week there'd be nothing left, but no, they were there and they were soon going to make themselves seen.

I opened my mouth to begin to tell Demi when she stopped me.

"Miley, whatever it is, it's going to be okay. I promise. Tell me everything."

I nodded and began to tell Demi everything.

"Well, you know on New Years Eve Nick and I rode around."

"Yeah, like always."

"Yeah, but that night was different. Nick and I…" I stopped. I froze. The tears left my eyelids and streamed down my cheek. I saw the concern on Demi's face. She got up and moved over to my bed with me.

"Miley, what did you and Nick do?

"Everything." I said in a voice just above a whisper before the tears started streaming down my face at a steady pace.

"Miley." She said quietly pulling me into another one of her hugs.

"We did everything that night Demi. I gave myself to him. And now…" I paused, "And now I'm late. Three weeks late. I'm pregnant Demi."

"Are you sure?"

"95% sure."

"So you haven't taken a test or anything."

"No."

"Well I think you know what we need to do, Miley."

"Yeah." I said softly.

"So I want you to dry your tears, go wash your face, touch up your make up and then we're riding over to Whaleyville (made it up…haha) to get some pregnancy tests so you don't have to buy one here."

"Thanks Demi. I love you! I don't know what I'd do without you." I leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Anything, Miley. Now go."

I did exactly what Demi told me to do. I walked down the hall to my bathroom, got a rag out of the closet and washed my face. After reapplying my make up, we walked down and got in Demi's car then headed to Whaleyville. The car ride was pretty quiet. Demi didn't force me to talk at all. Finally, I had to break the silence.

"I'm going to tell Shane tonight."

"Miley, we don't even know if you're even pregnant yet."

"Demi, I am. I just have this feeling."

"When are you going to tell Nick?"

"I don't know. I will when the time is right."

"What about you parents. I'll tell my parents, but I can't tell them it's Nick's."

"Why not?"

"Demi, Nick's still in high school. He could get a freaking scholarship for baseball or football. I'm not going to let him ruin his future."

"What about your future?"

"My future…" I paused. "Will be my child."

After a half hour ride we got to the Whaleyville Walmart and bought a 3-pack pack of pregnancy tests. I paid for them and we got in the car. By the time we got back to my house Shane was home from school.

"MILEY!!!" he ran out of the house and lifted me off of the ground into the biggest hug I think I've ever gotten from my brother. "Miley, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Shane."

"Uh oh. What's that face?"

"Shane, I need to tell you something. Go inside."

Demi, Shane and I walked into my house and sat down in the living room. I began telling Shane everything.

"I think I'm pregnant, Shane."

"You're what?"

"Pregnant Shane. As in going to have a baby."

"I know what pregnant is, Miley. But how."

"Well Shane.." Demi interrupted, but Shane interrupted back.

"I know HOW…but when?"

"New Years Eve, with Nick."

"NICK?"

"Shane, don't be mad. I'm sorry." I said.

"No, it's okay. I know you too are really close. So do you know for sure?"

"No, me and Demi just got these pregnancy tests. I'm about to go find out. But listen you two, only the three of us know, and I'd like to keep it that way. No word to mom and dad and no word to Nick."

They both agreed. I took a deep breath as I grabbed the Walmart bag off the couch and head upstairs to the bathroom.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys in three to five minutes."

Hope you like chapter two!! :) Thanks again to those who reviewed Chapter 1. Glad to see you liked it. Please remember to review once you read! I love getting feedback on my work. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**PREVIOUSLY….**

"I think I'm pregnant, Shane."

"You're what?"

"Pregnant Shane. As in going to have a baby."

"I know what pregnant is, Miley. But how."

"Well Shane.." Demi interrupted, but Shane interrupted back.

"I know HOW…but when?"

"New Years Eve, with Nick."

"NICK?"

"Shane, don't be mad. I'm sorry." I said.

"No, it's okay. I know you too are really close. So do you know for sure?"

"No, me and Demi just got these pregnancy tests. I'm about to go find out. But listen you two, only the three of us know, and I'd like to keep it that way. No word to mom and dad and no word to Nick."

They both agreed. I took a deep breath as I grabbed the Walmart bag off the couch and head upstairs to the bathroom.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys in three to five minutes."

Chapter 3:

Miley POV:

I walked upstairs with my Walmart bag in my hand. I did what I had to do to complete the test and then sat there staring at three cups sitting on the counter. This was the longest four minutes of my life. Finally the four minutes past. I picked up the first test…positive, then the second…positive, then the third…positive. I took a deep breath and just sat there on the floor for a minute. I knew right then, from this moment on, my life would be changed forever.

Demi POV:

Shane and I were waiting patiently downstairs in the living room while Miley was upstairs taking her pregnancy tests. At first we were really quiet because Shane was still taking in the fact that his sister had a good chance of being pregnant. Finally I broke the silence.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take it."

"I know."

"I mean, I guess I knew my sister and Nick had a thing but I didn't think they'd go that far."

"Yeah I know."

"I'm worried for her Demz."

"Me too, Shane. But Miley is a strong girl. She can handle anything."

We got quiet again. We just sat there holding hands until Shane finally broke the silence again.

"So we got a good 3-5 minutes until Miley comes down right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked kind of confused.

"Wanna make out?"

I couldn't help but chuckle a little and I just smiled as Shane moved closer to me and then pressed his lips against mine. We sat there making out for a few minutes. His hands moved from playing with my hair to rubbing up and down my sides and back. One of my hands stayed on his neck while other rested on his leg. All the sudden Shane stopped and moved away from me. I was kind of worried I had done something wrong.

"DEMI!"

"What Shane??"

"What if Miley is going to be the new octo-mom!"

"Oh shut up Shane!" I said laughing. "Now come here."

We continued making out until we heard Miley coming down the stairs.

"Oh shit, Shane." I push him off. "Miley's coming."

**Miley's POV:**

I tried to come down the stairs looking as normal as possible but I didn't know how well I was pulling that off. I walked in the living room and Shane and Demi had these weird looks on their faces…they were totally making out.

"Well?" Shane asked.

"Well. Looks like you're going to be an uncle Shane."

"So they came out positive?" Demi asked.

"All three of them."

"So what's going on in your head right now, Miley? You seem pretty calm right now considering the past few weeks you've secluded yourself from everyone." Demi said.

"I'm okay, Demz. I've accepted the face that I'm going to be a mommy."

Demi was just about to say something then my phone rang. It was Nick.

"It's Nick."

"Answer it, Miles." Shane said. "He's worried sick about you."

I get up and walk out the living room.

"Hello?" I answered.

**Nick's POV:**

I've been worried sick about Miley. It had been weeks since she returned my calls or even texted me back. I didn't know what was wrong with her or if she was mad at me or what. I didn't know what I had done. I missed her so much. I picked up my phone again to call her.

…ring…

…ring…

No answer still.

…ring…

"Hello?"

Oh my God she actually answered.

"Miley? Oh thank God! Baby, where have you been?"

"Hey Nick. I'm sorry. I've had…things going on."

"Miley, I've missed you so much. I need to see you."

"I need to see you too Nick. We need to talk about something."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be, Nick."

"Hey, can I pick you up after baseball?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll talk then."

There was a brief pause, then I broke the silence.

"I've really missed hearing your voice, Miley. I'm really glad you answered."

"Me too, Nick, me too."

"I'll see you after baseball."

"Okay, bye Nicky."

"Bye, Miles."

Baseball was the longest two hours of my life. I couldn't wait to see Miley tonight. I really wanted to know what was up with her. Why she didn't contact anyone, especially me. I'm mean I know I'm only in high school and I'm like her brother's best friend, but still. I really thought we had something going on. I think I might tell her tonight that I think I love her. I went home after baseball got in the shower and put on a pair of jeans and a black American Eagle polo. I brush my teeth then sprayed on Miley's favorite cologne. I grabbed my keys and my phone then headed out to my truck.

I texted Miley

'on the way'

'okay, see you soon. :)'

I only live 11 minutes from Miley's house, but I swear this time it seemed like a good half hour. I was so excited to see her, but I was scared about what she had to talk about. Maybe she has a boyfriend now. Oh God, please don't let her have a boyfriend. I'd be completely devastated. I pulled up in Miley's driveway. Demi and Shane are there, hm, wonder what they're up to. After about thirty seconds I see her walking out her front door. She looked absolutely stunning. Her long brown hair was down falling perfectly over her shoulders. I've missed running my hand through her hair. Finally she gets to my truck and jumps in.

"Hey" I said smiling.

"Hey" she replies back.

I lean over and give her a hug.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Nick."

God right there I wanted to take her and give her the most passionate kiss I could. But I couldn't. Not in her driveway when I was still daylight. Not where her parents could see. Then we'd have a lot of explaining to do if we were caught.

I put my truck in reverse and we headed out her neighborhood. I kept looking over at her. She was so beautiful. She was humming the words to the song on the radio and texting whom I assume was Demi. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to taste those lips again. I pulled into the high school parking lot where Shane and I go to school. I don't think Miley noticed right away until I went to the back of the school and parked my truck in the back of the parking lot.

"Nick, what are you…."

I cut her off with my lips. I was in heaven. I glided my tongue on her bottom lip begging for entrance. She accepted. Our tongues battled for a little while. I missed the taste of Miley. I've missed the sight of Miley. I've missed everything about Miley.

I pulled away from Miley's lips because I needed air. Her eyes were still closed. I kissed her forehead and her eyes slowly opened.

"I hope you still do that even after I tell you something in a few."

"Miley, the only thing that will keep me from kissing you is if you have a boyfriend."

"No, Nick. I don't have a boyfriend." She said softly, smiling a little.

"Good, cause you're my girl, and I don't like to share my girl."

She leaned up and kissed me again. This time it was short and sweet.

"You're amazing, Miley."

She just looked at me. She took a deep breath and I could tell something was wrong.

"Nick…I…" She stopped.

"Miley, whatever it is you can tell me. Trust me."

"Nick, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

I didn't move. Just sat there, staring….

So sorry for the long delay. Had to get my laptop fixed. Hope this was worth the wait.


	4. Chapter 4

So I've decided to pick this story back up. I hope ya'll haven't given up on me! Enjoy!

_Previously:_

_I pulled up in Miley's driveway. Demi and Shane are there, hm, wonder what they're up to. After about thirty seconds I see her walking out her front door. She looked absolutely stunning. Her long brown hair was down falling perfectly over her shoulders. I've missed running my hand through her hair. Finally she gets to my truck and jumps in._

_"Hey" I said smiling._

_"Hey" she replies back._

_I lean over and give her a hug._

_"I've missed you."_

_"I've missed you too, Nick."_

_God right there I wanted to take her and give her the most passionate kiss I could. But I couldn't. Not in her driveway when I was still daylight. Not where her parents could see. Then we'd have a lot of explaining to do if we were caught._

_I put my truck in reverse and we headed out her neighborhood. I kept looking over at her. She was so beautiful. She was humming the words to the song on the radio and texting whom I assume was Demi. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to taste those lips again. I pulled into the high school parking lot where Shane and I go to school. I don't think Miley noticed right away until I went to the back of the school and parked my truck in the back of the parking lot._

_"Nick, what are you…."_

_I cut her off with my lips. I was in heaven. I glided my tongue on her bottom lip begging for entrance. She accepted. Our tongues battled for a little while. I missed the taste of Miley. I've missed the sight of Miley. I've missed everything about Miley._

_I pulled away from Miley's lips because I needed air. Her eyes were still closed. I kissed her forehead and her eyes slowly opened._

_"I hope you still do that even after I tell you something in a few."_

_"Miley, the only thing that will keep me from kissing you is if you have a boyfriend."_

_"No, Nick. I don't have a boyfriend." She said softly, smiling a little._

_"Good, cause you're my girl, and I don't like to share my girl."_

_She leaned up and kissed me again. This time it was short and sweet._

_"You're amazing, Miley."_

_She just looked at me. She took a deep breath and I could tell something was wrong._

_"Nick…I…" She stopped._

_"Miley, whatever it is you can tell me. Trust me."_

_"Nick, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."_

_I didn't move. Just sat there, staring…._

Nick POV:

I couldn't move. All I was doing was just staring across of the parking lot looking at the baseball field. How could this have happened? Well I know _how_ it happened, but still. I could hear Miley sniffing. I knew my reaction probably wasn't the best, but what did she expect? Miley is pregnant. Miley is pregnant. I'm going to be a father. Oh shit. I can't become a father! I'm seventeen years old! I'm still in high school. My parents are going to kill me. In the middle of my thoughts I heard the door open. I moved my glance over to the passenger side where Miley was supposed to be. She got out of the truck!

"MILEY!" I opened my door to get out. "Miley come back." I shouted getting out the truck. I ran over to her and gripped her in the biggest hug. "Miley, I'm sorry. Get back in the truck, please."

"Nick, I can't. This is a big mistake. We can't go through with this."

"Don't be ridiculous, Miles. We'll find a way for this to work out. Please get in the truck. Please."

She nodded, okay. I kissed her forehead. I didn't care who saw. The woman was going to be the mother of my child. There wasn't going to be much hiding this for long.

"Miles, I'm sorry my reaction wasn't what you hoped for. I am just shocked."

"No, Nicky. It's exactly what I expected. I didn't expect you to be jumping up and down for joy. This is a good thing, just really bad timing."

"Yeah I know, really bad." I said quietly. "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Nick. We're keeping this to ourselves right now. Only you, me, Demi, and Shane know right now. We'll work something out. It's my mistake to fix now. You're not going to ruin your future over this."

"But Miley, what about your future?"

"What about my future, Nick?

"Miley Ray, you have wanted to be a teacher for as long as I've known you. You are two years away from graduating. You're not going to finish."

"Nine months will be here before two years will. Our child is my future now. You are going to finish high school, Nick. You're going to go to college and play football. You're going to live your life as you would if this had never happened. I will be fine. We will be fine"

I laid my arms on my steering wheel and laid my head on my arms. What have I done? This girl was going to give up her whole life for me to live out my dream. Why did we have to be in this situation? I was laying there, tears on the verge of falling out of my eyes when I felt her hand on my back.

"Nicky, everything will be okay. I promise."

I looked up at her.

"Miley, how can you be so sure?"

"I just am."

She leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"Can you take me home, Nick? I need to talk to Demi."

"Okay, baby. You sure you don't want us to talk about things?"

"I think we have talked as much as you can handle today. You need to go home and let things sink in. We both have a lot of thinking to do."

"You're right."

I cranked up my truck, put it in drive, then put it back in park. I looked over at Miley. She was looking out the passenger window.

"Miley?" I said quietly.

"Yeah Nick?"

"I… I… I love you. And I'm not saying that just because you told me you were pregnant. I really do. I've been wanting to tell you that since New Years."

That was all it took for her to lose it. The tears started pouring down her face.

"I love you too, Nick!"

I pulled her close, wiped some tears off of her face with my thumb and then pressed my lips to hers.

"Let's get you home."

Here's just a brief start. I got to figure out where I want to take this since I haven't thought about this story in a while. I'll try to get an update out in the next couple of days.

XOXO-D


End file.
